I fell in love with a jerk!
by WhistlingShadows
Summary: Rei Crystals, aka Rei-Ven is a pop singer known to everyone on the island she lives in. Her Lover cheats on Rei with her own Sister, -who she thought was ill,- Fuyu Crystals. Trafalgar Law lets her join his crew. She abandons her career as a singer and joins him. She finds Law as a pompous jerk, and a playboy because he sleeps with other women. But as his heart changes, so did hers
1. I was never here

**Note that I do not own One Piece or it's Characters, I only own, Rei Crystals, My OC and the minor characters, Rei's younger sister Fuyu Crystals, and Rei's Boyfriend, Tetsuo Dori. I also Own my own Devil Fruit called Fue Fue no Mi. Do not dare and try to copy me, are claim that it was yours, because I had this idea for years, and I wrote this down years ago. So I have proof that I own these characters, and the Fue Fue no Mi. I say this in advance because People had stole my ideas once already, I'm not going to let it happen again!**

* * *

The Heart Pirates pay a visit to a concert on an island. The crowd seems to know the singer very well, as they cheer for her when she sings on stage. The crowd loved her! And so did the Heart Pirates. Even Trafalgar Law, Their captain and doctor, liked the sound of her music. They decided to spend 3 more nights there, to restock their supplies and what not.

"oi, she sings very well. What's her name…?" he elbowed the guy with an I Love Rei-Ven! T-Shirt standing in the crowd next to him, whom was fist pumping to the singing. He turned to Law and said,

"you've never heard of Rei-Ven? She's the island's best singer!" he continued to fist pump.

"sorry, me and my crew are new to this island. We were planning to stay here for two more nights… I think I just became a fan of Rei-ven…" he smiled, and looked over at his crew, who were also cheering, and hooting, with hearts in their eyes. Except for Jean Bart and Bepo.

Jean, who just stood there tapping his foot, and Bepo, the bear in an orange jump suit, was just dancing around.

"…Looks like my crew are fans too…" He looked at them shamefully, as he sweat dropped. The man he was talking to, laughed. "do you have a place to stay…? My cousin runs an Inn nearby. You're welcome to spend the night there…"

"sure, why not…"

"Okay, I'll walk you guys over after the concert…"

"sounds great…"

0-0-0-0

The Concert was just about to finish. Rei-Ven said goodbye to her fans, and quickly ran off the stage, as if in a hurry.

"I'll see you next concert, Minna-San!" the fans cheered.

"So, ready to go…?" asked the guy from earlier.

"yes"

"great! Follow me, its down this way." Law followed, and his crew was not too far from behind.

As they were about to head towards the inn that was on the other side of the hill, A giant gust of wind blew over them, followed by faint whistling. Law, the only one to actually hear it, turned around, to see what it was. Another huge gust of wind came, and hit Law in the face, knocking him over, and making him roll down the other side of the hill. He stumbled so hard, he almost blacked out.

When he opened his eyes, He found a girl on top of him. She wore sunglasses and a black cloak and had black hair with green dye on her left bangs.

"Oh, s…sorry." she got up, and helped Law up also. Surprisingly, she was very strong, when she pulled him up forcefully.

"Captain!" yelled Bepo from the top of the hills.

The girl gasped.

"I was never here, got it…?" she whispered in his ear. She began to whistle. A giant gust of wind approached again, and she flew above the trees, into the dark of the night.

"Captain! Are you okay…? What happened…?" Bepo ran up to him, as the rest of the crew followed. Looking up and down Law's body, he noticied dirt everywhere.

Law, In response, gave a little chuckle

"Captain…? Whats the matter?" Bepo looked at him confused.

"Something…Very intresting…" Law knows who that girl was. In fact the entire island knows who She is…

That girl, was none other than Rei-Ven herself.


	2. Yukata

**Wow, two people Favorited and two followed my story... I just started too. Thank you!**

* * *

Rei arrived on the neighboring island from where she performed. She soared passed a village, and landed softly on the door step of a small cottage that was a couple of feet way from the village. She grabbed a key from her left pocket, and opened the door.

"Fuyu, I got you some medicine on my way here…" she shouted. She walked into a room that had a dimly lit lantern.

"Sissy…" the girl lying on the bed smiled, but then began to cough a little.

"take it easy…" Rei approached her, helping her sick little sister up.

"stay here, I'll go get you some water." Rei ran back out, then ran back in, with a glass of warm water and a spoon. She poured out the liquid medicine on to the spoon.

"here, take the medicine, and drink" Rei stuck the medicine in front of her sister's mouth. Fuyu sniffed the content, then jerked back as if she smelled something foul.

"do I really have to drink this…?" Her sister's face tightened

"Well, if you want to feel better, I suggest you take it…" her sister hesitated, then took a deep breath, and took in the spoon full of medicine, and quickly drank the glass of water.

"that wasn't so bad was it…?" her sister pouted. To change the subject, she said,

"so, how was Tetsuo treating you…? He wasn't mean or anything was he…?" Rei sat next to her ill sister, not caring how ill she had gotten. Fuyu smiled.

"you have a really great boyfriend sis…" Rei blushed.

"why thank you…" Tetsuo, Rei's boyfriend have been dating for years.

And since Fuyu became ill 5 years ago, They hardly ever met each other. While Rei was away performing at concerts, Tetsuo comes to the cottage to watch over her sister.

The sound of foot steps were coming from outside of the room. Rei, who was being very cautious, quickly got up.

"stay here…" she told her sister. She stepped out of the room. She saw a large shadow. She tried to punch the mysterious intruder, but he stopped her punch.

"Rei, it's me," she looked up and squinted.

"Tetsuo…?" the shadow nodded.

"dude, you scared me." she became relived

"sorry… so how is she…?" Rei walked back to the room, with Tetsuo following behind her. She saw Fuyu lying on the bed, as she looked up at her big sister.

"shes doing just fine…" Rei smiled.

0-0-0-0-0

"by the way, my name is Benny…you must be the Heart Pirates…" said the man with the I love Rei-Ven shirt.

"yes, how did you know…?" said Law.

"well you're pretty famous around here." Benny gave him three keys.

"here, these are the keys to your rooms. There can be two people per room." Law took them.

"Thank you…Why are you being so nice to us…? We are pirates. Aren't you scared…?" he looked up at Benny

"we love having pirates on our island. We get to hear their about some of their adventures…"

"well, maybe I'll tell you some of ours as well…" Law grinned

"sounds like a plan…" Benny chuckled. Law looked over to see that his crew was exhausted.

"we should get going then…" he said as he gestured his crew to get a move on.

"if you want to cool off some steam, he have hot springs here, but you gotta mind the monkeys." Benny said.

"Thanks again…" Law said.

0-0-0-0-0-

It was already morning, and Rei flew back to the other island. It was so beautiful in the morning. The wind in her hair, the sun just about to rise, the smell of nature, she loved to fly. That was her favorite part of her devil fruit power. A couple of birds flew passed her, as they chirped, _Good morning Rei_! Another favorite part about her power, was that she can communicate with birds.

_Good morning_! Rei whistled back to them.

It was so nice outside, she doesn't ever want to come down. She arrived at her manager's trailer, and softly landed. She knocked on the door. The door opened, revealing a tall man in blue stripped pajamas, with his hair all over the place. "young lady, where have you been?!" he yelled at her.

"sorry, I had to visit my sister." her manager sighed.

"you are just like your mother, always thinking about others before herself…"

"well that's what you _loved_ about her right…?" she grinned as her manager turned tomato red.

"shu…shut up!" Her manager cared, and loved her mother deeply. Her manager walked inside, and came back out. He threw Rei some clothes.

"go change, we are going to start making your fourth album…"

-0-0-0-0-0

It was now night fall, and Bepo had finally finished loading the last of the cargo on the submarine with food, and stuff.

Bepo looked over at his captain.

"Captain, We're done!"

"lets go back to the inn then," Law replied

"Captain, we're done re-supplying, so why can't we leave now…?"

"because, I want to do something before we leave…"

"do what…?" Bepo was waiting for an answer, but since Law didn't reply, it was probably best not to pry into his personal business.

0-0-0-0-0

While his crew was in the hot springs, he stepped outside wearing a baby blue Yukata with his chest showing a little.

[Author's note: ooh la la!~ J]

He stood outside near the place where he and Rei had fallen over.

He heard whistling again, and a giant gust approached. Just as he anticipated, Rei flew over again. But before she could go any further, he grabbed her arm, making him almost wanting to fall over because of who strong the wind was. The wind had finally calmed down, and Rei landed safely on the grass.

"how did you…" she began.

"so, you are a devil fruit user..?" she turned to face him directly.

"yes, and what if I am..?" she looked at the man. She recognized him, but then it hit her. He is Trafalgar Law, Captain and doctor of the Heart pirates.

"hey, you're…you!" he chuckled

"Yes, I am me…"

"but, what do you want with me…?" it almost seemed obvious that he was going to recruit her.

" I want you to join my crew…" yep, Rei was right.

"you seem strong enough…" he continued.

"look, I'd love to, but I've got a life here. I have responsibilities outside of my singing career…as much as I'd love to, I'm going to have to decline…" as much as Rei wanted to be a pirate, she can't. and this was her only chance.

A chance that she may never have ever again. But what choice does she have…? She only got into the singing career to help her sister. Her sister always wanted to be a singer, but since she was ill, she couldn't. So, for her sister's sake, she became a singer _for_ her.

"my offer remains open. My crew and I will head out tomorrow night with, or without you…" he patted her on the shoulder, and made his way back inside.

Rei flew off above the trees again, making her way back to see her sister.

* * *

**Please, let me know if there is anything I can fix. Also, please tell me what you think of this chapter...**

**Please...? Q_Q**


	3. I'll take the offer

**Urrrmergurrrddd! I got two reviews! Thank you to MsWildLuck and KittyCatt136! :D I wrote two chapters in one day! yay! man I love summer vacation! :D**

* * *

Rei arrived at the little cottage, holding on to a gift that she got her sister, since it was her birthday and all. As she approached the front door, she was stopped bye two of her little bird friends who said hi earlier this morning.

_don't go inside!_ said one of them,

_Why? Did something happen to Fuyu…?_ Rei replied to them.

_Well…_ said the other.

The birds stared at each other, then back at Rei. She walked passed them, as the used their beaks to pull her back. But Rei didn't stop. She opened the door, and walked to her sister's room. Just when she was about to turn the door knob, she heard voices from the inside.

"we gotta stop. Sissy will be coming soon." it was Fuyu's voice. Rei heard some grunting noises.

"alright fine…" it was Tetsuo's voice!

"if my sister ever finds out about this…" Fuyu said. _Find out what…?_ she thought.

"don't worry, she won't. And she never will…" he said to Fuyu. Rei busted through the door in anger and confusion. Her sister and her boyfriend was hiding something from her, as she stepped in, she yelled,

"I will never know, what?!" Rei found the two in Fuyu's bed, all butt naked, as they stared at her in shock. Rei stood there, with out saying a word. She was angry, she was confused, and most of all, she was disappointed at both of them.

"Rei! It's not what it looks like!" Tetsuo got up, and covered his lower half with the covers. Rei and Tetsuo loved each other, but they never went as far as to sleeping with each other. Rei wanted a clean, simple relationship. Didn't want to get into sex that quickly, and here she thought that all this time, Tetsuo was being patient.

"you lied to me…" she told the both of them. She was going to leave.

"let me explain!" Tetsuo grabbed her by the arm, but she pulled away.

"what is there to explain?! That all this time my sister wasn't ill?!" she pointed over to Fuyu who looked totally healthy.

"or the fact that my boyfriend is sleeping with her behind my back?!" she walked out of the room.

"there's more to it than that! Just let us explain!" he yelled.

"There is nothing to explain! Just go back and do your business!" she threw Fuyu's gift at Tetsuo.

"And tell her I said Happy Birthday!" she rushed out the door.

"Rei, wait!" without a second thought of turning back to face him, she flew away. the two birds flew after her too.

0-0-0-0

Again, Law went back outside to admire the beautiful stars and the full moon. He took a deep breath, and inhaled all of nature's fumes. Until he smelled cow manure. Then he just coughed. A huge gust of wind approached yet again. He saw Rei fly passed him, as he felt something wet on his cheek. He thought it was going to rain, but there was not a single cloud in the sky. Being curious, he licked the liquid. It tasted saltly, or maybe sweet. It had this familiar taste. It was tears. Rei was crying.

He ran in the direction Rei had passed through. Something went wrong, and he wants to find out what.

0-0-0-0-0

Rei hid in the one place where no one could ever think of finding her. In the middle of the forest, miles away from the villagers. In the middle of the forest, there was a small pond, with lilly pads, and fish, with little ducklings and their mother swimming around. It was really beautiful. Especially when the full moon shines down on them.

Rei sat down, and leaned against a rock next to the pond. She stuck her hand in the pond, making swirls in the water. Then she began to cry. Tears began to drip from her eyes. She buried her face in her knees, and wrapped her arms around them. Tetsuo, the only man she loved, the only man she thought of while working far away from home, lied to her. And her beloved sister, who she worked so hard for, who wasn't even ill, lied to her too.

The two birds perched them selves on each of her shoulders.

_It's okay!_

_Don't cry!_ they flapped their wings as if they were to comfort her.

What was she supposed to do now…? Her sisters not ill, so she can quit her singing career. But if she does, her fans might get upset. Not just them, but her manager, who worked so hard to get her to the top. She felt like her life was a lie.

"something happen…?" Rei looked up, surprised to see Law standing in front of her the two birds in shock, flew away. He bent down and faced her, their faces were so close, it was like they were going to kiss.

Their eyes met. Law wrapped his arms around his legs like Rei did, and he cover part of his face, revealing a faint smile. Rei and him just looked at each other for a while, until Law wiped of her tears with his thumb. Rei blushed.

"mind telling me what happened…?" he smiled. Rei looked away.

"why should I tell you…?" Law stared at her for a second, then stood up and leaned against the other side of the rock Rei was leaning on.

"you don't have to tell me…" he smiled to himself. He looked up to the sky. The moon being so bright, as if it was a scene from a movie. the two birds came back. one bird perched on Law's head. He didn't budge. The other bird perched it self on Rei's hand, where she let it stand on her finger.

she lifted up the bird to where they made eye contact. the bird pecked at her nose as if to kiss her. Rei giggled, as the bird then cuddled her. There was silence between Law and Rei. Until Rei said,

"You know, my mother died when I was eight."

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Law replied in a calm voice.

"This was the place I ran to hide after my mother passed away. Not even my sister knows this place…"

Law didn't say anything.

"My sister wanted to be a singer. But she became ill. We didn't have very mush money to live by, so I had to take over a lot of jobs."

"…"

"when I was 14, I ran into my mom's best friend, who is now my manager. When I was 15, I dated my boyfriend and at the same time, my singing career started. It wasn't very big, but the villagers liked my songs. In 3 months, people from neighboring islands came to hear me sing. When I was 16, I became popular. That's how things started. Now I'm 19 and I still seem immature. Tetsuo, my EX-boyfriend agreed to look after my little sister, who was only two years younger than me. Life went perfectly for me, until what happened just now…"

"what happened…?" Law replied in curiosity.

"I found that my sister was perfectly fine. She wasn't ill at all. And I found her naked in bed with Tetsuo." Rei caught a lump in her throat.

"…"

"we argued for a moment, and then I flew off. And here I am talking to you…" Law didn't know what to say. The poor girl was lied to. By the person she loved, and my her own sister. There was silence again. No one said a word for about what seemed like 10 minutes.

"back when I offered to join my crew, you said you'd "love to" love to what…? Become part of my crew…? Law broke the silence. Rei was finding words to say.

"My mom was an independent women. She didn't speak about our dad much, but that didn't really matter. My mother was strong. Both mentally and physically. She was a fighter, and a pirate…"

"I think I know where this is going…" Law replied.

"mhmm. She would always tell my sister and I about her adventures out at sea. It was so cool the way she told us. I wanted to see it too. I wanted to..."

"…to become a pirate…" Law finished her sentence.

"yep. But Like I said, My sister was 'ill' so I couldn't pursue my dream…"

"I see…" Law scratched his little goatee.

"then you came, and I thought my dream to come true, but…"

"it didn't because you had to take care of your sister…" he finished her sentence again.

"mhmm…" Rei became quiet, then said,

"about that offer to join your crew… its still open right…?" Law grinned.

"yes…"

* * *

**Please Review my story. I want to know your opinions! D:**


	4. I'll rip your nuts off!

**So many followers! o.o**

* * *

"Captain!" Bepo yelled from far away.

Rei stood up and stretched.

"you should be getting back…" she told him.

"and what about you…? What are you going to do now…?" he turned to face her. Rei turned to face Law as well.

"I'm going to have to let my manager know about this. I can't just not say anything and then run off without a trace…"

"well then, I guess I will see you tomorrow night…?" Law said to her.

"yes." she replied. Law and Rei began to part ways, but then Rei turned around and said,

"Um…Trafalger Law…?" Law turned around.

"hm…?"

"Thank you…" Rei gave him a warm smile. Law didn't reply. He just smiled back, and walked away.

0-0-0-0-0

"So let me get this straight, you want to give up life as a pop star, and become a pirate…?" her manager crossed her arms. Rei nodded in response, hoping he would let her go.

"absolutely not…" he shook his head. Rei frowned

"but why…? I've been waiting for this all my life!" she argued.

"It's not safe out there. You're going to get hurt!"

"I won't, because…"

"because you have devil fruit powers…? You know how to fight…?" he finished her sentence. "Rei, there are far more stronger devil fruit users out there! You wouldn't last a second out at sea!"

"but I won't be alone! I'll be with the Heart Pirates!" she begged

"no means no, young lady!"

"but why…?" she whined.

"because…" he said in a low voice.

"because _what_?" she yelled

"because I don't want to lose you!" he shouted. He grabbed Rei by the shoulders, and clenched them hard.

"Rei, you are like a daughter to me. If anything were to happen to you, I wouldn't forgive myself…"

Rei was about to say something in protest, but she kept her mouth shut.

"I can't lose you. I can't lose someone else! Not again!" his hands began to tremble.

_So, this is about mother too…? _She thought to herself.

Her mother lost her life while out at sea. She rescued an entire village that went down in flames. A very grateful villager came by and informed Rei and her sister that her mother had passed. Rei and Fuyu took it really hard. But the one who had it really hard, was her manager, Ken. Ken and their mother were really close to each other as kids. Almost like brother and sister. But he never had the chance to tell her how much he loved her. He didn't want to lose anyone else. Especially if that person would be his first love's daughter.

Rei felt bad, but, she really wants to see the world! Its her dream! And her mother always told her to pursue her dream, no matter how silly it seemed.

"I bet mom would let me go…" she said in a cold way. Ken's grip on her should grew tighter.

"but I'm not your mother!" he yelled

"mom always told me to go pursue my dream, no matter how silly it was! Not letting me go is like dishonoring mom's words!" Ken let go of her. He hugged her. There was silence between them. She could feel Ken's entire body trembling, as he squeezed her tighter.

"I'll be safe, I promise!" she lowered her voice

"but even if I _did_ let you go, what would your fans do…? What will they say…?" he said it in a way as if he was actually getting permission to go. Rei's face lightened up.

"don't worry, I have a plan!"

0-0-0-0-0

The very next morning, A giant bird flew passed villages on the islands, dropping paper flyers to the villagers down below.

"Hey! Take a look at this!" said a man who caught one of the flyers.

"Rei-Ven is having another concert…? But she just had one!" said his friend

"but look! The entire concert is free! And it's a 'must see'" said the man.

"then we should go! If it's free, then it's gonna be an awesome concert!" replied the man's friend.

"its tonight!"

0-0-0-0-0

"Okay, I'll give you till sunrise the next morning. Then, we leave. No turning back." Law crossed his arms

"thanks." Rei smiled. She was about to fly away, but she turned to face Law.

"you're a really nice person! ^_^" she gave a warm smile, and blushed a little at what she just said, then she flew off.

Law snickered, as a little blush began to form. He covered his mouth so that it didn't reveal his smile.

_pfft…me..? Nice…? Yea, sure…_ he thought to himself.

0-0-0-0-0

Night began to fall as fans of Rei-Ven came pouring in from other villages. The fans were excited! Especially when the entire concert was free too. It was going to be the best concert ever! But little did the fans know, it was Rei's last concert.

"are you ready for this…?" Said Ken

"Yes…" Rei replied.

"performance is on in 10 minutes!" said the announcer. Rei walked out on stage with the curtains still closed. She pulled open the curtains a little, and looked out at her audience who were there, awaiting for Rei to make her appearance. There were millions of them there! There were even photographers and broadcasters readying their cameras for the big concert. It was going to be the best concert Rei has ever performed. That made Rei really nervous. Her fans are all waiting, and at the end of the concert, she's going to have to give to them the big news.

"we are live in 5 minutes!" said the announcer again.

"Good luck out there…" Ken said to her. Rei nodded back. Rei positioned herself on stage, waiting for the curtains to open. "we are live in, 3...2...1...!" some one shouted.

The curtains open. The fans go wild, as Rei began to sing and dance. She saw every one dancing along with her. The crazy fans, the super crazy fans, and the super, super! Crazy fans! She reporters and camera men following to the beat of the song, she even saw the Heart pirates, who were all the way in the back, dancing! Except for Law, who tapped his feet, and nodded his head. But standing behind the pirates though, was her sister, and Tetsuo, also dancing, hand in hand.

Around Fuyu's neck, was a locket. A locket that had a picture of her mother, her sister, and herself inside. That was the gift Rei was going to give to her personally. Rei felt a little guilty. It was childish of her to get angry at her sister. Her sister looked well, and she looked bright and beautiful. She felt a little relieved too. That her sister is looking so well. Feeling more motivated, Rei gave it her all to make her last concert a big success! She danced a lot more, and she sang even louder! Everyone was having the time of their lives, even her manager, Ken.

0-0-0-0-0

The concert was just about over. Rei had finished singing her last song. The entire crowd roared with excitement, and joy. Rei was happy! But then she began to frown. The crowd began to go quiet.

"everyone, thank you for coming out tonight. I'm sure you all had fun. And I'm sure you would all like to come again!" the crowd cheered as she began to say. She paused for a moment, thinking of words to say.

"…but, it all ends here…" the crowd began to murmur in silence.

"I've decided to quit life as a singer, and persue my real dream!" there was complete silence.

"to tell you the truth, I never wanted to sing. I only did it to support my ill sister." she pointed to Fuyu who stared back at her in shock.

"…but now that she feels better, I thought, that maybe it was time for me to go pursue my dream.

"…I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. I have a chance to go out at sea, to see the world! That is my dream!…"the crowd was dead silent.

"this was my last concert, and I wanted to give it my all… And… I'm really sorry!" she shouted Rei clenched her fist, and stared at the stage floor. The crowd began to murmur again. Rei soon saw that tears were swelling in her eyes, as her vision got blurry. Then, someone in the crowd said,

"then why are you still here…?" Rei looked up, but she could'nt see who said it. "…go pursue your dream! We won't stop you!" the crowd began to cheer. "Rei-Ven! Rei-Ven!" Rei was so happy that her fans understood her. No one objected, and no one wanted to stop her. "thank you, everyone!" her tears drip down from her face. Most of the crowd started crying too. They cheered and rooted for her, giving her encouragement.

Rei wiped her tears. "okay, in that case…lets sing and dance till we can't no more!" music began to play. The crowd roared with excitement again. Rei sang songs from her previous concerts. She sang and danced, as th crowd did also. Tears were still shed, but smiles were spread all around.

0-0-0-0-0

Dawn came upon the island, as Rei packed up all of her stuff. She didn't bring much, only a book, 2 pairs of clothes, and money… LOTS of it! She wore a white t-shirt that she had to tie up because it was too long, and short-short khaki pants. She had a utility belt that held her money, and her dagger (for self defense of course). There was a knock at the door of her trailer.

"come in! " she said. The door opened, revealing Ken as he entered.

"hey, its time to go kiddo. You ready…?" he shoved his hands in his khaki pants pockets.

"almost, I just need to put this in…" Rei stuck her cd player in her bag, and a pair of headphones.

"done" she put her bag over her shoulders, and walked out the door, with Ken following behind her. They ran to the docks, where The Heart pirates awaited for her arrival.

"sorry if I'm late…" she said to the Captain out of breath.

"you're not late, you were just in time!" said one of the crew members.

"lets go then…" Law said as if in a hurry. Rei turned to Ken, and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry about all this… now your business will plummet." Ken hugged her tightly in return.

"It was never about the money, it was about you and your sister's safety…" he replied

"…please take care of her. I said some harsh things, and she probably won't forgive me for it, but…" Ken broke the hug, and rubbed Rei's head.

"don't worry about it. She'll be fine, I promise…" Rei hugged him again, as she murmured, _bye daddy…_ He squeezed her tighter for a moment, and let go. He turned to look at Law.

"please, take good care of her…" Ken bowed as Law grinned

"I will" Ken walked up to Law, and whispered in his ear,

"Rei is like a daughter to me. If you make her cry, I will tear off your nuts, and feed them to my dog, understand…?" Law snickered

"She'll be fine…" Law reassured him.

"good…" Ken grabbed his hand firmly, and shook it.

"lets go," Law looked over at Rei, who nodded in response.

"okay. I mean, aye aye Captain!" she saluted. She got on the submarine, and the sub left the docks, slowly sailing farther and farther away. But then, she heard someone yell,

"there she is!" and a giant herd of people came rushing into the docks, as they pointed at Rei. It was her fans! And the guy Law had met the first night he arrived on the island lead the way! Her fans shouted goodbye to her, as she waved back. Law, being a little too hasty, placed his hand on her shoulder and said,

"I'll be inside" Rei nodded as he shut the entrance to the submarine. Rei waved back to her fans again. Then she saw her sister, emerging from the crowd.

"Sissy!" she yelled. Fuyu jumped into the water, and swam towards Rei. She was surprisingly a really good swimmer. Rei was proud to have such a healthy sister. She wasn't made at her anymore.

The two birds (lets color code them. One is blue and the other is lime green.) flew towards Rei aswell, and perched them selves on her shoulders again.

Fuyu caught up, and grabbed onto the sub.

"Sissy, this is for you…" Fuyu handed her a small box. Rei shook it, hearing a rustling noise.

"there's a letter inside, please read it…" Rei kept it closer to her.

"I will" she replied.

_Those who are still outside the submarine, please go inside! We are about to submerge! _

Rei looked at her sister one last time. "about what happened the other day…I'm-" Fuyu was interrupted.

"it's okay, don't worry about it. I'm not made anymore…" Rei said to her.

"Really…?"

"really…"

_Last warning! Those who are outside, get in now!_

"bye Fuyu…" Rei smiled at her.

"bye Sissy!" she yelled back.

Then Rei ran inside along with the birds, and shut the door, while Fuyu swam back to the docks.

The submarine then submerged underwater, as Rei leaned against the metal door.

_Open it! _chirped the two birds.

Rei opened the box that had contained the letter. She opened the envolope, and read it to herself.

_Dear Sissy,_

_I am, or I should say Tetsuo and I, are really sorry about what happened the other day. About 2 years ago, Tetsuo and I fell in love. Each time you left for work, I would call him over. At that time, I was still ill. But about a year later, I was fully recovered. We were meaning to tell you, but you were so happy with work, and caring for me, we didn't want to upset you. We were waiting for the right time to tell you. But in short, we are very sorry with what we did. If it's okay to you, with the help of Ken and Tetsuo, I'm going to take your place as a singer, since it was my dream. So you go pursue your dream, and I'll pursue mine!_

_Love, Fuyu_

An object fell out of the box Rei was holding. Rei picked it up. It was a small gold medallion her mother gave to Rei and her sister before their mother lost her life. Rei smiled to herself, and put the medallion around her neck, and tucked it in her shirt. Then, she went to go join her crew. Hopefully, she wouldn't get lost…

* * *

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter! D:**


	5. So smooth!

**I feel like I haven't updated in years! I've been so busy with the yard sale my family had, then. I went to Chicago to stay with my aunt and uncle for two days, and we went to Navy Pier, and stuff. I've been to Chicago so many times, it feels like it's my home away from home. I live in the suburbs, and it's WAY too quite. Besides that, Thank you for the reviews! *Got highly motivated* Yosh! Ore wa, ganbari masu! **

* * *

It was the first day Rei joined the crew. The day before, The heart pirates slept almost the entire day because they spent an entire night dancing, and had no sleep. They had already introduced themselves to her.

One of the members woke up early today, and smelled something really tasty. Being suspicious, he woke up some of his subordinates.

"you guys smell that right…?" said one of them as they stepped out of their chambers… They sniffed the air, searching for where the delicious aroma was coming from. Their stomachs growled as they did so.

"it's coming from the kitchen!" one shouted.

The tired yet hungry crew ran towards the kitchen, and stopped at the entrance. They could hear the clanking of dishes and pans on the other side of the door.

"what if it's an intruder…?" said someone.

"if it is, then how the hell did he get on our ship…?" said another.

"on the count of three, we bust in there, and give him hell!" the men nod in agreement.

"one…two…three!" they all burst in at once, making silly karate stances, as they yell, "hai ya!" but to their surprise, it was not an intruder, but the new member of their crew.

"oh, you guys are awake…" Rei said, as she was flipping pancakes. The men all look around the room, hoping to see a mysterious person, but there was no one. Only Rei.

She places a giant plate of pancakes in the middle of the dining table next to the bottle of maple syrup, followed by some empty plates, and eating utensils.

"I hope you guys don't mind, I used some of the stuff in the cabinets to make these." she smiled to them. A wave of relief washed over them.

"…go ahead and take a seat. The bacon and eggs will be ready soon." she gestured them to come over and sit. The men did as they were told, and sniffed the yummy buttered pancakes before them. Rei turned back to the stove, to crack some more eggs, and fry more bacon.

"well well, what's all this…?" Rei turned back around the entrance of the kitchen to find Law leaning against the door, grinning at the well prepared food laid out on the table, along with Bepo, Jean Bart and the rest of the crew behind him.

"Rei made pancakes for us!" said a cheerful crew member.

"I hope it's okay with you. I only used a small amount of the food supply. And I saw the cabinet full of untouched ingredients, so I couldn't help myself…" Rei chuckled nervously. She turned back to fry the bacon.

"It's fine. We hardly ever use those ingredients anyway." Law and the other men sat down.

Rei arrived with the bacon and sunny side up eggs. she gave each member an egg, and 2 slices of bacon. She sat down next to Bepo, who was already chewing away on the pancakes. Rei also began eating. She looked over at everyone else who enjoyed the scrumptious breakfast. Rei loved to see people eat her food. It makes her happy that they enjoy her cooking.

"best breakfast I have ever had!" Penguin. Rei giggled.

"what, you guys had never had a real meal before…?" she said as she stuffed a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"well, we all take turns cooking. No one here is very good at cooking…" said Shachi

"but one of our worse cooks on this ship is Bepo…" Jean Bart said.

"yea, he served us raw fish and onions." Bepo stared at Rei, and said,

"sumimasen!" Bepo looked at his empty tray in shame.

"aww! Your so cute! It's okay Bepo! I'll teach you how to cook if you want!" Rei hugged him as if he was a large teddy bear she had won at a carnival. Though Bepo wasn't the pervert type, and neither was Law and Jean, the rest of the crew noticed how close her breast were pressed against the Bepo's body they weren't that big, but they were a fair size. Penguin, and Shachi and the others, blushed and stared in jealousy.

"lucky ass bear!" Said Penguin. Though Bepo had no idea what was going on, he said,

"Sumimasen!"

"stop being so sensitive!" said both Shachi and Penguin.

Rei giggled.

-0-0-0-0-0

After they finished eating, Rei and Bepo washed the dishes, while the others sat on the chairs, and rubbed their stomachs. After Rei and Bepo were finished,

Bepo was sweating. His body odor began to take over.

"aye ya! I have to take a bath!" Bepo ran out the kitchen.

"wait! Let me join you!" Rei ran after Bepo, who stopped to wait for her. Penguin and Shachi and the others became jealous. They ran after Rei.

"We'll join you too!" they said with their jaws open, and hearts in their eyes.

"I'll scrub your back!~" Shachi raised his hand, volunteering willingly.

"no way!" Rei yelled.

"I'm not letting you guys see my body!"

"but Bepo is going to see everything!" they yelled back at her

"well he isn't a pervert…" Rei pouted. Law and Jean, later joined them shook their head in shame of his perverted crew.

0-0-0-0-0

Bepo and Rei sat in the tub, sitting in the warm water. Rei on one end, and Bepo on the other. The blue and green bird both perched themselves on the rim of the tub as they look at Bepo then at Rei.

"so, Bepo…" Bepo looked up at Rei, who had her hair tied up in a bun, doing raspberries in the water.

"Hm…?" he replied.

"what's the captain like…? He seems really nice" Rei blushed. He did see really nice. He listened to all her problems when she wanted to be alone. And he seemed like a person with a good heart. So she had to know. She wanted to know more about him.

"he _is _very nice, though he doesn't she it that much. He takes good care of us. Sometimes he gets moody though. But he does mean well. Why do you want to know…?" Bepo replied. Rei blushed.

"oh, no reason." Rei made more raspberries in the water.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the bathroom, the men try to take a peek at Rei's body. They poke a tiny hole through the wall, and Shachi was the first to take a look. But he was disappointed when he saw Rei already in the tub.

"shes sitting in the tub…" he told the others.

"and they're talking about something." all of them stuck their ear to the wall trying to hear what they were saying.

On the other side, Rei and Bepo stop talking, and the bathroom becomes quiet. They hear the men at outside giggling and shushing each other. Her little bird friends chirped,

_They're eavesdropping…_

Rei stood up, and got out of the tub.

"Rei, where are you…" Bepo began to say, but she shushed him, as she pointed to the door. Bepo nodded when he realized what was going on. She grabbed her towel, and wrapped it around her body like a dress. Slowly, she approached the door. She could hear the giggling get louder as she got closer. She steadily turned the door knob, and pulled It open. All the peeping toms came crashing onto the bathroom floor. They all looked up at Rei, and gave nervous grins.

She looked down at them with demon eyes. Her hair tied up in a bun with baby hairs sticking out, water trickling down her body.

"we were just passing by…" one of them said. Rei was filled with rage.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"There. Next person" Law said as he bandaged his subordinate's head. The last person to come in to the infirmary was Penguin. He sat on the stool next to Law, who got out the bandages and started wrapping it around his arm. Then he wrapped Penguins head.

"here's a little advice. Don't mess with a women who has anger issues…" he said at he tightened the bandage.

"that girl punches hard…" Penguin got up after Law finished.

"but, at least we saw everything…Ehehehehe! So curvy!~" Penguin's nose flared up and bled a little, as he had a giant horny smile on his face. He played back the scene that happened just a few minutes ago.

-Flash Back-

"we were just passing by…" Rei looked at them with demon eyes.

"Get out!" she yelled.

The men tried to get up and leave, but in the process one of them, he slipped and fell, grabbing hold of Rei's towel. For a moment, the men stared at her. She stared back, eyes widening. And in sync, they all said,

"So smooth!"

Rei, was furious for what they just said out loud. She covered her breasts with one arm, and the other arm covered her lower half. Bepo ran out of the tub, and wrapped the fallen towel around Rei. She looked down at them again, with fire flaring in her eyes. And that's when all hell broke loose.

-End Flash Back-

0-0-0-0-0

Night fall almost fell as the Heart Pirates were about to prepare for dinner that Rei was preparing. But before she could do anymore, The lookout deteced an island up ahead.

"Land ho!~" he yelled, as the crew jumped up in joy.

It was Rei's first time going to an island where it wasn't her own. So, she's excited for what this one had in store.

* * *

**I saw one of the reviews, and this person said I have some spelling errors. I was meaning to fix that, but I totally forgot! Also, this person is looking forward to seeing Rei's devil fruit powers. Hopefully, all of you are. But I didn't want show her powers yet. I'll reveal them in probably about 1-3 chapters later. I don't want to rush Rei into battle just yet... PLEASE FORGIVE ME! **


	6. Samurai Sword

**Well, Here it is... I'm am SO sorry I haven't been updating lately, I've been so busy, with family issues and moving, and yard sale, and what not... That also wasn't the reason why. Lately, I've been having writer's block...e.e I think it's sorta gone now, I don't know... but they'll be back...**

**They always come_ back!_**

* * *

Rei and the Heart Pirates arrived at a near by island. The pirates separated into two groups. Rei, Law, Jean, and Bepo were one, and Penguin and Shachi and the rest of the crew in another. Penguin's group went to look for a place to eat, while Law's group re-stock the medical supplies because of the recent "accident" back on the ship.

The island's village market was bustling with people. Almost all eyes fell upon Law and the group. As they walk by, Rei could hear the giggling of girls.

They stopped by a stand that was selling medical herbs. Law bent down a little to take a look at the herbs.

_-He's even hotter than in his wanted poster!_

_-Shh! He'll hear you!_

Rei, without turning her head, looked over to see a crowd of girls drooling over Law.

Apparently, Law heard them too, so he turned his head to the girls, grinned, and turned back. In response, those girls started squealing, and jumping up and down.

_-Did you see that? He smiled at me!_

_-No, he smiled at __**me**__!_

_-No, me!_

Rei rolled her eyes.

"Is it always like that?" she asked him, as she crossed her arms.

"always like what…?" Law replied, still looking at the herbs.

"fan girls fighting over you, and what not…?"

"it's pretty normal for me. What, are you _jealous_? Law grinned at her.

"Wha… pffft no! what makes you say that?" Rei blushed.

"relax, I was only joking…" he chuckled.

"oh, uh…" Rei wanted to change the subject.

"gee, I wonder if there's any bookstores around…" Rei looked around nervously.

"You actually _read_…?" Law looked at her in a sarcastic surprised way.

"of course I do! I read during my spare time. I'm not that stupid ya know!"

Bepo looked around, and found a store with a sign that said, _Mara's Books_

"is that a book store over there…?" Bepo said as he pointed in the direction of the store.

Her eyes were lit with happiness. She turned to look at Law with her starry eyes, he knew what she was going to say. With a sigh, he said,

"you can go. But don't take too long, or we'll leave without you…" Law looked at her, and then back at the herbs.

"don't worry, I'll try and be as quick at possible!" Rei happily ran towards the store, as Bepo began to follow.

"I'll go with you!" Bepo ran after Rei, who was already inside the store. As Bepo stepped in, he saw that Rei was already talking to the manager of the store, in deep conversation of what their favorite books are.

*Meanwhile*

Not two seconds after Rei dashed into the store with Bepo, Law was confronted by a young woman who was probably a few years older than him.

"excuse me, are you Trafalgar Law…? She asked him. He turned to face her.

"indeed I am," he looked up to see the women who was a few centimeters taller than him.

"I am your biggest fan!" she told him in excitement.

"Oh, really?" He said in a non surprised way.

"can I have your autograph, please?" Law sighed. He stood up straight, as the young woman handed him a pen and an autograph book.

"and your name is…?" he asked her.

"Aki…"

"To my fan, Aki…" he mumbled as he finished writing. He handed the pen and book back to her.

"Thank you! Good luck on your way to the new world!" she said.

"I'm going to need it… going to the new world is going to be difficult…" he said to himself. Apparently, Aki heard, as she replied,

"Oh, I know a way to get there fast and easy!" Law looked at her again.

"you do?" he asked.

"yea, I can tell you all about it if you want"

"sure, why not…?" Law said as he placed his hand on her shoulder, escorting her someplace private where they could talk.

He stopped for a second, turned to Jean and said,

"Stay here and wait for Rei, and regroup with others. I have some business to attend to, so go and have some fun while I'm busy…" Jean nodded. Law turned back around, and walked with Aki as they began to get into some deep conversations. Moments later, Rei and Bepo came back, with a ton of books. Rei looked around in confusion.

"where's Law…?" she asked Jean.

"he had some business to take care of, so he left. He said we should regroup with the others, and do something while we wait for him." he replied.

"sounds good to me, lets go!" Rei happily said.

*Moments later*

It was late, and everyone returned to the ship. Rei was preparing dinner with the help of Bepo, who was getting a little better with his cooking skills. Law still had to finish with some "business" with Aki, (who was already briefly introduced) and the both of them will be joining the rest of the crew for dinner later.

Rei sets the food on the table, as the crew drools over the food she has prepared for them: Fried rice, with the side of seasoned beef. Without a second thought, they grabbed their eating utensils, and ate it. Rei noticed that Law and Aki haven't come and eat dinner yet.

"Law and Aki are still talking…?" She looked at the crew who was stuffing their faces until Penguin said,

"I don't know, they should be done by now…"

Rei made dinner this time, and she _really_ wanted Law to try it. After all, she was starting to like Law a bit. But just a little bit, since she doesn't know him too well.

"I'll go get him!" she said with glee. She dashed out of the kitchen, with her blue stained apron, and headed to Law's room, without thinking of what she would discover. Just as she stopped in front of Law's room to knock on the door, she heard moaning and groaning coming from the inside.

"Faster! Faster! More! I want more!"

_Isn't that Aki's voice? _she thought to herself.

"More…? Oh, I'll give you more!" replied a rough voice. _That's Law's voice!_

Realizing the situation, Rei clenched her fist.

"Hold on, I'm about to c…!" She heard Law say. In a spit second, she pushed the door. It swung open, slamming against the wall.

She saw Aki on the bed, naked, facing upward, with her legs open. And she looked over at Law, who had his… "baton" stuck inside Aki's "oh-la-la" ready to thrust again. Luckily for Rei, she hardly saw his "samurai sword" since Aki's legs were in the way. The two of them looked at Rei in surprise. She stopped them just in time too, since Law was about to give her lower half some "vanilla ice cream"

Despite all that, Rei was enraged. She glared at Law in a dirty evil-ish way,

"Dinner is ready, If you don't come and eat, we'll eat everything, and make you _starve_"

She looked over at Aki, and smiled.

"Please join us for some dinner, I made fried rice…" Aki gave a little nod. Rei turned to the door.

"I'll just let you two wash up and put some clothes on…" she quickly slammed the door shut, leaving the two of them in silence.

Rei leaned her back on the door. Her shoulders sunk, her happy little smile faded. And for a second, she stood there for a moment, then stormed off, making he way back to the kitchen to finish her food. Then, she would go back to her room, and read all the books she just bought.

* * *

**Please, Comment! I want to know everyone's opinion... **

**Honestly, I don't think I did a very good job in this chapter...**

**I AM FAILING!**


End file.
